Death Note Prank Book
by Shio1
Summary: Aka:Chocolate Mischievous, Sweet Swindle, Toy Mayhem, and More Pranks. Growing up playing pranks is fun, it just so happens Shiori grew up in an orphanage.Who knows one day she might be a great detective, but just getting on Mello's nerves is fun for now.
1. Chocolate Bomb

**Prank 1- Choco Bomb**

Ryu: Shio does not own Death note or you. Although I wish someone would throw her in a cage.  
Shio: Keep that up and I'll lock you in a cage my dear dragon. I do however own Masaru, Ryo, this plot, and possibly this prank. Unless someone already did this or are going to do this, then they can have it. Also from the summary it seems like a Mellox OC story when it's a LxOC story, it's based off another story I'm doing.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Shh, it won't be a surprise if they hear us." You careful stepped over the messy, black-haired boy in front of the door, the boys decide to have a sleepover in Mello's room and left you girls out.

" Shiori, are you sure this will work?" Your brown-haired, blue-eyed friend followed your movements and motioned for the youngest of your group to follow.

" Of course Momo, it's perfect and maybe Mello will finally notice you." Momo had a small blush on her face before sticking a tongue out at you and you returned.

" We should be moving Shiori-senpai" You sighed and opened the door, holding open for your friend to follow.

" I told you to call me just Shiori were like sisters Kiku-chan."

" Sorry to interrupt but how much longer, till things get messy?" You looked at the watch on your wrist and gave toothy grin.

" Three." You ran behind a potted plant in the hall.

" Two." Momo hid under a table.

" One!" Kiku shouted, before banging on the guy's door(1), and hiding with you. Yelps and screams were heard from two of the four boys(2). The door flew open and a little boy with blond hair reaching his shoulders came out, completely drenched in a brown, liquid, sticky substance.

" Shiori, Momo, Kiku, when I find you I'll get you for this!" You snickered, you loved to make him mad. A little black-haired boy hugging what used to be a teddy bear and holding his now brown blanket came out behind the blond boy.

" Onee-chan, couldn't you have warned me." He rubbed his hazel eyes, as if they were to water. You couldn't help, but feel your heart strings pull. Next was a boy with white, curly hair, he just blinked owlishly and started looking around. All three looked like they had been rolling around in mud.

" That was interesting to say the lest." The boy with the wild, black hair, that was sleeping in front of the door came out unfazed and clean of any brown liquid. You and your friends came out of your hiding places and you crossed your arms, frowning.

" Not fair Ryuzaki-san, you suppose to be chocolate-covered too." Your little five year old brother, Masaru came over and hugging you and buried his small, chocolate-covered face in your black shirt(3).

" That's cause meanie Ryuzaki-san used me as a shield." You took the plastic sword hanging from your stealthy ninja belt(4) and started chasing Ryuzaki with it. He unfortunately was dodging very well.

" Bad, L, bad you used my little brother as a shield." You heard your brother clapping and then someone cleared their throat, everyone turned around to see Watari.

" May I ask what's going on, Shiori-san and why is the boys, with the exception of L covered in chocolate." Kiku twirled her naturally dark green hair with her finger and your hazel eyes widened, she wouldn't.

" Ne, Shiori-senpai, Momo-senpai, and I got mad the boys didn't invite us to their sleepover, so we blew up Mello-senpai's chocolate stash, Ryuzaki-senpai used Masaru-san(5) as a shield and Shiori-senpai started chasing him." You looked her in disbelief, though you knew she was truthful to Watari. It had to do with her parents before they left her in the streets, supposedly they'd beat her for the truth. So you couldn't blame her all the times she ratted you out, she had her story and so did the rest of you(6). Watari expression didn't change from his calm smile.

" I see, girls say your sorry, boys afterwards go wash up, and all of you go to bed." You all nodded, after Watari turned the corner all of you outright laughed, while others smiled.

" Who do you think did that?" You stood up using the smiling L, figures he wouldn't laugh.

" Wasn't that you Shiori-san?"

" Nope it was me." You all turned around once more seeing a black-haired boy, probably in his teens smirking.

" Your a boy, right cause with that long hair you could be mistaken for a girl from the back(7)." The boy glared at you with hard onyx eyes.

" Yes. I. Am." You backed up and held your hands up defensively.

" Just wondering." Kiku stepped in front of him and placed her hands on her hip.

" That was mean drawing a mustache and glasses on Watari-san's face(8)."

" You were laughing weren't you and if you feel better I'll apologize in the morning, by the way my name's Ryo." All of you introduced yourself and separated ways, Mello followed you.

" Shiori, watch your back, we'll get payback eventually." You patted his blond head.

" We'll see Mello, I've been pulling pranks since I got here so you better be ready to out do me. Good luck." With that said you hurried off to your room, pulling pranks was sure tiring.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Comments by me:

1) Kiku banged on the door to wake them up, because the choco bomb was silent.

2) Well it tells you why L didn't scream and I don't think Near would scream, he'd just look surprised he got hit in the face with a load of chocolate.

3) All ninja's and burglars wear black at night, pranksters shouldn't be excluded.

4) You carry stuff for pranks on it, everything from from rubber kunais to silly string.

5) She didn't use senpai, because Masaru is only five. Everyone is older than him, the eldest being Ryuzaki.

6) Some orphans don't have nice stories to tell, you all are proof.

7) I totally did this before, after all his hair was half way down his back, that was towards me, and he had on girl jeans. Try a different style dude, because that is so not.

8) That's a classic, drawing on someones face while their asleep. Old but priceless, kind of like the whip cream feather trick idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shio: Ending isn't great, but isn't it always fun to prank people. I can see my brother and sisters doing this to each other and their friends. I think some of the characters have info problems or age issues, like I think L is suppose to be older and not live in an the orphanage or that Near shouldn't be alive quite yet (he's the white haired boy if you don't know).

Ryu: Yeah, I love to prank you. So anyway review and if you want send in a prank, Shio would be happy to have some inspiration to write about.

Shio: I can't sleep Yay, insomnia. I'm like L. Anyway translation of Japanese.

Shiori- book mark, guide

Momo- Peach

Senpai- Older person, upperclassman, elder (also spelled and sounds like sempai)

Chan- honorific for a girl (usually if they have a relation with her, such as boyfriend, family member, close friend)

Kiku- Chrysanthemum

Onee- Sister (I think big sister, specifically)

Masaru- Intelligent, Victorious

Ryo- Excellent


	2. Sweet Like Honey

Sweet Like Honey

Shio: I don't know why but my friend is constantly calling me Shiogami, maybe it's because I'm obsessed with Death Note. It doesn't matter, being a death spirit would be cool though. P.S Ryuk looks like a clown I hate clowns, chases Ryuk with an axe Run shinigami run! Enough personal ranting, here I'm trying to escalate the pranks one prank at a time and bring down Ryu's ego.  
Ryu: How about I bring you down on your butt.  
Shio: Yeah, yeah anyways Matt or also know as Mail Jeeves is now getting involved, better watch out Matt. Now be a good dragon and say it Ryu.  
Ryu: I hate you, happy.  
Shio: The other one now!  
Ryu: Shio does not own Death Note, but does own Ryo and Masaru. Baka.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

The sun was high in the sky and the orphans were playing outside, you were sitting under the old willow tree reading.

"Shiori-senpai is it ok if I rewire you PDA to include a feature that can hack into private files?" You stopped reading and looked over to see Kiku tinkering with your personal data assistant.

"Fine, but be careful with it." Momo hung upside down on the branch of the tree and watched Kiku.

"Isn't that illegal?" You shrugged and went back to your book (1). "Another thing of all the things you could ask Santa for you asked for a PDA, why?"

"Well Kiku and I enjoy it and it's amazingly practical after Kiku updated it." You heard footsteps and closed your book, looking up to see the boys. Mello, a boy with short brown hair and sunglasses, and your brother had water guns, L, Ryo, and Near stood behind them. Momo jumped down beside you and started shaking her head.

" I don't believe it they got Matt involved."

" Matt back out while you still..." Mello sprayed you with his water gun soaking you in a clear, sticky, golden syrup. "Mello!" Mello took off, laughing.

" That was more fun than Boulder Dash(2)!" Matt took off after Mello and the other followed soon after.

"Hey, I taste like caramel." You looked over and laughed as Momo licked caramel off her fingers. "Matt has good aim." This made you laugh harder, but you composed yourself and looked at Kiku.

" I'm strawberry flavored." Kiku giggled and sucked on the collar of her red dress(3).

" You got lucky, your dress was red to being with so it doesn't look like you got sprayed." Kiku nodded and started sucking on the edge of her sleeve, while Momo continued licking her fingers.

" What about you Shiori-senpai?" You licked your lips.

" Honey, I have to admit not a bad prank. Although we can do much better, right?"

" Kids time to come in!" You all started back to the orphanage.

" Momo, Kiku, we may be outnumbered and younger than some, but well get them back. After all if it's a war they want it's a war they'll get. Let's show we're the better pranksters!"

"Yeah!" Momo jumped in the air.

" Let's do it Shiori-senpai!" Kiku jumped onto your back.

" Our payback will be sweet!" You ran towards the orphanage fast, the faster you get a bath the more time you have to prank them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) You don't really worry about it being illegal, it's not like you an evil master mind ;).  
(2) It was the only E rated game I like and could see Matt playing and having tons of fun, it's like an adventure game. I mean when he's old he plays Mature rated games, but here he's a kid and is not allowed to play that stuff.  
(3) It's a bad habit of mine, if I get really nervous or bored I suck on the collar of my shirt. Here Kiku is doing it to taste the syrup, same with her sleeve.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shio: This one was short, darn. As for syrups I prefer caramel, though Ryu would enjoy honey.  
Ryu: Wrong chocolate fudge.  
Shio: That's not a choice.  
Ryu: So?  
Shio: Whatever, score 1 to 1. I don't have any new Japanese translations so if you forgot go back a chapter. Next time, it's time to "reward" the boys on a job well done and let them relax or not. Tell me if you have an idea for a prank and I'll try to work it in, promise.


End file.
